The prior art describes known AIS extension solutions.
A first solution consists in receiving AIS signals from all the ships present in an area, onboard specific satellites. This entails differentiating the AIS messages transmitted by ships in different cells, typically using an antenna implementing a spatial filtering with a very fine cellular coverage. This first solution, based on specific satellites with complex antennas, is very costly.
A second solution relies on the deployment of coastal stations and the aggregation of the information supplied by a coastal coverage. This second solution generally does not cover more than an area located within 50 km of the coasts.